The Torenia is a very popular plant and is used for flower bedding and potting in the summer season. There are only a few varieties of Torenia plants which have a semi-erect growth habit, medium branching, and a great profusion of blooms.
Accordingly, this invention is aimed at providing a new Torenia variety having large flowers, vivid purple flower petals with a pale bluish-purple center, a vivid purple floral tube, a semi-erect growth habit, medium branching, and a great profusion of blooms.
The new variety of Torenia plant according to this invention originated through the artificial chromosome doubling of the ‘Sunrenimu’ variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,120). During September 1998, cuttings of the ‘Sunrenimu’ variety were treated with 0.1% colchicines solution, and were propagated in a peat media by the use of cuttings at Yokaichi-shi, Shiga-ken, Japan. After two months, some surviving plantlets were transplated into pots. In December 1998, colchiploids were obtained from the cultivation. The discovered Torenia plant was propagated by the use of cuttings and was then grown in a bed and in pots where it was evaluated. The botanical characteristics of the plant were examined using the parent ‘Sunrenimu’ variety and the similar ‘Sunrenilabu’ variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,843) for comparison. As a result, it was concluded that this discovered Torenia plant is distinguishable from any other variety, whose existence is known to us.
Asexual propagation of the new variety at Aza-Iketani, Omori-cho, Yokaichi-shi, Shiga-ken, Japan, by the use of cuttings has confirmed that the new plant of the present invention is uniform and stable in its characteristics and reproduces true to type in succeeding generations.
This new variety of Torenia plant was named ‘Sunrenilamu’.
In the following description, the color-coding is in accordance with The R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, England (2001). A color chart based on The Japan Color Standard for Horticultural Plants (J.H.S. Color Chart) is also added for reference.
The botanical characteristics of the ‘Sunrenimu’ variety parent are set forth hereafter.    Plant:                                Growth habit.—Semi-erect. The stems hang down pliantly when potted in a hanging pot.            Plant height.—Approximately 10-20 cm.            Plant width.—Approximately 50-60 cm. The stems extend to a length of approximately 60 cm from the base.            Growth.—Medium branching with a great profusion of blooms and the entire plant remains in bloom for a considerable period of time.            Blooming period.—June to November in the southern Kanto area, Japan. The plant shape does not change throughout this period.                            Stem:                                Diameter.—Approximately 2.0 mm.            Anthocyanin pigmentation.—Present.            Branching.—Medium.            Pubescence.—Sparse.            Length of internode.—Approximately 6-8 cm.                            Leaf:                                Phyllotaxis.—Opposite.            Shape of blade.—Serrate.            Length.—Approximately 2.0-3.0 cm.            Width.—Approximately 1.5-2.5 cm.            Depth of incision.—Medium.            Color (upper side).—Moderate olive green (R.H.S. 137A, J.H.S. 3508).            Pubescence of upper side.—Sparse.                            Flower:                                Facing direction.—Laterally.            Diameter.—Approximately 2.0-3.0 cm.            Height.—Approximately 30-40 mm.            Color of floral tube.—Light purple (R.H.S. 92B, J.H.S. 8303).            Color of petals.—Single color; dark reddish-purple (R.H.S. 83B, J.H.S. 8909).            Yellow eye color.—Absent.            Calyx.—Approximately 1.5-2.0 cm in length.            Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx limb.—Present.            Peduncle.—Approximately 1.5-2.0 mm in thickness; and approximately 2.0-3.0 cm in length.            Reproductive organs.—1 pistil and 4 stamens.            Anther color.—White.            Flowering duration.—Medium.                            Physiological and ecological characteristics: Medium resistance to diseases and pests, high tolerance to heat and low tolerance to cold. The plant grows and flowers when shaded by trees.
The botanical characteristics of the ‘Sunrenilabu’ variety are set forth below.    Plant:                                Growth habit.—Semi-erect.            Plant height.—Approximately 15-20 cm.            Plant width.—Approximately 60-80 cm.                            Stem:                                Diameter.—Approximately 1.5-2.0 mm.            Anthocyanin pigmentation.—Present.            Branching.—Medium.            Pubescence.—Sparse.            Length of internode.—Approximately 5-7 cm.                            Leaf:                                Phyllotaxis.—Opposite.            Shape of blade.—Serrate.            Length.—Approximately 2.5-3.5 cm.            Width.—Approximately 2.0-3.0 cm.            Color.—Moderate olive green (R.H.S. 137A, J.H.S. 3508).            Pubescence.—Sparse.                            Flower:                                Facing direction.—Laterally.            Diameter.—Approximately 3.0-4.0 cm.            Height.—Approximately 20-30 mm.            Color of floral tube.—Light purple (R.H.S. 85A, J.H.S. 8303).            Color of petals.—Bi-colored, upper petal: light purple (R.H.S. 85A, J.H.S. 8303), lower petal: deep purple (R.H.S. 84A, J.H.S. 8305), right and left side petals: vivid purple (R.H.S. 87A, J.H.S. 8306).            Yellow eye color.—Absent.            Calyx.—Approximately 2.0-2.5 cm in length.            Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx.—Present.            Reproductive organs.—1 pistil and 4 stamens.            Anther color.—White.            Flowering time.—Medium.                            Physiological and ecological characteristics: Medium resistance to diseases and pests, high tolerance to heat and low tolerance to cold. The plant grows and has flowers ordinarily in the shade of trees.